legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4 (Mich, Cal, Freeze, and the Power Rangers arrive at the Ruins.) Noah: This is it. The Skeedar Ruins. (The heroes enter and find the crafting table that Nevada used.) Troy: That must be the bench she used. Emma: Should we destroy it? Noah: It might cut off some of her power. I think we should. (The rangers equip their morphers.) Rangers: GO GO MEGAFORCE!!! (Morph) Gia: Megaforce Yellow! Emma: Megaforce Pink! Jake: Megaforce Black! Noah: Megaforce Blue! Troy: Megaforce Red! (The Rangers destroy the table. Meanwhile, in Alderney City, those under Nevada's influence are brought back to normal. Nevada watches the situation at the Ruins from Lothor's ship.) Lothor: WHAT? The Power Rangers destroyed your crafting table! Nevada: Don't get worked up. It's just a small setback. (Back at the ruins.) Kane: (Comms) That seemed to do the trick in Alderney. Keep finding more hotspots and we can clean up the Multi-Universe real soon. Troy: Thanks, Kane. (However, Kellogg and the RDV arrive.) Kellogg: I figured you where here. Mich: What do you want now, Kellogg? Kellogg: I believe we have a score to settle. It's tough to die knowing that the Nightmare Forces have taken control of Siren power. (Mich, out of rage, tackles Kellogg out a window. The rangers ready up to fight the soldiers.) Rangers: Super Mega Mode!! (Mode change) Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Gia: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma: Super Megaforce Pink! Jake: Super Megaforce Green! Noah: Super Megaforce Blue! Troy: Super Megaforce Red! (The Rangers combat the soldiers while Mich fights Kellogg. Kellogg fires a round at Mich, but misses. Mich grabs a wrench and hits Kellogg with it. An enraged Kellogg then takes a Karambit knife and charges at Mich. Mich blocks the knife, causing him to get stabbed on his left robotic arm. Mich removes the knife and swings it at Kellogg, slitting his throat and killing him.) Mich: .... My God. (Cal arrives and helps Mich up.) Cal: You good? Mich: Yeah. Thanks. (Mich looks at Kellogg's body and looks at all the hardware he possesses.) Mich: All this tech. You were barely human. (The RDV Soldiers then start to fall back.) Orion: We got 'em on the run! Troy: Yeah! (Mich and Cal start to leave. Then, Mich starts to hear the Siren's song, but in Nevada's voice.) Mich: That song.... It's so... beautiful... (Drops on his knees) Cal: Hey. Hey!! Calm down. Easy. Easy. Now, tell me what happened. Mich: The Siren's Song. It's been in my head for days. What happening to me?! Cal: Shit! You know how you senses can trigger vivid memories? Sights. Sounds. Words from a song. Shit you haven't thought of in a while. DNI can make that more visceral. Little glitches in your optics, whispers in your ear. Doctor can straighten that out. We just need to re-calibrate your meds. (The duo begin to leave. But then, Mich hears Nevada's voice whispering in his ear.) Nevada: (Whisper) I told you I don't need to be near you. I will get you, boy. (laughs) Mich: (Blushing) (Thoughts) Stay away from me. Nevada: (Whisper) I can still hear that. (Mich just stands frozen and blushing.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline